Ninjago: Endless Night
by SpadeTheNightmaren
Summary: Following the defeat of the Overlord, all of Ninjago was rewarded with years of peace and harmony. However, strange events slowly start occurring as a new threat awakens to once again plunge the world into darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Endless Night

Prologue

The quiet sound of small feet echoed throughout the night as the seven young demons scrambled for a safe place to rest for the time being. Following the children close behind was a large black dragon that occasionally whispered to them "_Hurry...he's coming.._." which usually led to him gently nudging them forwards. After what seemed to be miles of walking in no specific direction, the dragon signaled for them to stop.

_"We should be safe for now...I believe he's far enough away to_-" he stopped abruptly and jerked his head around. He waited for a short moment before a sudden burst of golden light shot right at the unexpecting group. The dragon violently shoved the seven children into the brush before launching himself into the air. The group watched as their father greeted a small bright light in the sky with a harsh burst of violet flames. There was a moment of silence before a new voice boomed out through the sky,

"**OVERLORD! Why do you run from me!? Are you truly so afraid of the light that you have resorted to fleeing from me? "**

Overlord grunted, _"Don't you have anything better to do than follow me around all day..?"_

**"Your arrogance is getting on my nerves, Overlord. It is my duty to protect Ninjago, if you are threatening its safety and will not draw back then it's my job to stop you at all costs. Your attacks are not as prominent as before with your stone army at your side, but your darkness is still corrupting the world. I must protect my people and my family.**"

_"I do not require a lesson on common sense. Let me remind you that you were the one who attacked me first. I am merely finding a safe place for my family to rest, seeing as my personal temple is too much of a danger for my children to stay_."

**"They are not your children. They are not your blood. They are demons, Overlord. They are born from darkness. For now, they still hold their innocence, but as they grow and mature they will slowly gain more power. You've merely created them as successors for you. They are not human, they cannot feel. It pains me to say this, but they must be destroyed before they become monsters**."

The glowing man's head turned to the young ones hiding in the brush. He put his hands together, making his light glow brighter. There was a small moment of peace before a deafening "_**NO!**" _echoed through the sky. Six of the seven young demons shielded their eyes as the sky alit with clashing elements. The one to not look away was entirely mezmorized by the extreme power the two withheld. She was a tiny young girl, her signature color representing the red spectra as demonstrated in her fiery hair and eyes. She wore an oversized white hooded coat and a small black dress. She once again looked up in awe as the two attacked once again. Overlord dissolved into a dark cloud and completely engulfed the man in black fire.

After a moment of silence, Overlord returned to his original form and dove for his creations. Just before hitting the ground, his wings flared out and he scooped his children up into his back.

The Overlord was zooming so fast through the air that his passengers had to hold on for dear life. This proved especially difficult for the little crimson girl, who unfortunately was the youngest and weakest not having been balanced with an element to gain power from. She was at the back of the group and was having incredible difficulty keeping herself anchored to her father. Not to mention she was nearly being choked by her pet snake that had draped itself around her neck, the poor thing was just a baby and was having trouble focusing on what was happening.

The little girl risked a short glance behind her and found the glowing man Overlord was battling with was zooming dangerously close behind the group. She saw him ready his power to shoot a beam of golden energy, and out of fear screaming "DADDY LOOK OUT!" effectively catching her creator off guard, making him lose slight balance in his flight.

The panic and fear among the young demons only worsened when the glowing man's laser violently shot out and smashed directly into Overlord. Fazed, he lost balance and dropped altitude causing one of his passengers to lose their grip and slip off his back. The second young girl, representing the indigo spectra, fell into a clump of trees and disappeared from sight. A second blast echoed rocked through the sky as it once again made contact with Overlord. None of the children fell off, other than the crimson girl's pet snake, which slipped off her neck and tumbled into the world below.

Overlord managed to regain his balance long enough to begin his passage into the Underworld. He shot up into the air, paused for a moment at the peak of his climb, then folded his wings as he dived head-first towards the ground. Halfway down he began spinning in a sort of drill-like formation, causing him and his riders to be enveloped in a tornado of black fire. Just before making contact with the earth, everything went black.

Time itself seemed to slow down as Overlord flew through a new dimension; the Underworld.

He slowed down his flight,

_"You don't have to worry anymore...the Spinjitsu Master cannot reach us in this world"_

He jerked forwards again and the surroundings morphed. The group was now standing in a large dome-shaped room, alit with seven dull crystals lining the walls, equally spaced from eachother. The young demons hopped off of Overlord's back and cautiously trudged forward.

_"I didn't want to resort to this...but Akira has given me no other choice. I am deeply concerned for your safety, and I don't want him to harm you...these chambers will keep you sustained and safe. I don't know when or if I'll return, but at least you will be safe..."_

He then proceeded to guide the six remaining children to a crystal chamber. They were of quite large size, almost reaching the ceiling of the circular room. With each demon that was phased inside a chamber, the crystal would burst with the light of their corresponding color, violet, blue, green, yellow, ochre. Overlord turned to the little crimson girl. She took a step backwards from him. Overlord gave her a stern look,

"_Bellus...I know you are very scared. You are too young to understand what is happening, but I need to know that you're safe."_ he spoke softly to her. She slowly walked towards him as he lowered his head to be at eye level. There was a second of tension between the two before the little girl embraced the large dragon. Tears began to well up in her eyes as he led her into the sixth chamber.

"Will you come back for us?" She asked,

"_I...I'll try.._." He spoke back, voice trembling slightly,

"I-I saw Dementia fall off when that man hit you...what happened to her? Is she alright?"

The dragon didn't answer. Instead he took a step forward and gently nudged the little girl up to the wall of the crystal. She passed inside through it as if it were made of liquid, making the chamber light up with a bright crimson glow. Overlord gave her a weak smile as he turned around and dissolved into the air.

~•*•~

Overlord found himself instantly zooming through the free air of Ninjago once more as he was again greeted by the Spinjitsu Master. He was busy dealing with the stone army, who pretty much had him up against the wall, figuratively speaking.

_"**You've decided to come back and face me...? Good. I've not had a decent battle with you in ages**._" The Spinjitsu Master spoke with fake confidence. This snyde remark only made Overlord angrier. Driven by the new anger of having to lock away his creations, he dived down to strike a blow at his enemy. The young man only smirked as he brought his blade up and drove it straight into the earth itself. An invisible force stopped Overlord in his tracks, effectively freezing him in midair. He could only watch in sheer shock as Ninjago burst apart around his blade. Overlord's eyes slowly dragged to his own body as it began to dissolve into nothing. His senses began to fade, the Spinjitsu Master then spoke;

"**Overlord, you have become too serious of a threat to Ninjago. I hereby banish you into the darkest depths of the Underworld, where you shall remain imprisoned from now until the end of time!**"

At those words, Ninjago broke into two separate islands. The dark half sinking deep into the ocean, while the untainted half rose in altitude. He watched his army slowly start to lose their pigment and light of life. He, himself felt himself completely become engulfed in numb darkness as his thoughts shut down, bringing him into a long, deep, sleep.

"_One...day..._" He silently swore to himself,

"We _shall take our revenge_"


	2. Chapter 2

~Lloyd Garmadon~

The cool air of the night gently rustled through my hair as I leapt from rooftop to rooftop. Unlike how it had been a few years back, the night was calm  
and pleasant. Since the defeat of the Overlord, it seemed, almost all evil in Ninjago had vanished. Children were no longer afraid of the dark, crime rates  
dropped significantly, and the people would even occasionally be seen taking short strolls along the shores. After Overlord had been sent into banishment  
once again, Ninjago city had a chance to recover and rebuild itself from the damage caused by the Lord Garmadon, The Serpentine, and the Stone Army  
combined, since the assaults on the continent were back-to-back with each other and didn't give much leeway for repairs.

After repairs on the city were finished, as thanks to us, the people of Ninjago had built a new monastery for us to train. Our new home was huge, three  
stories high with extra training courses; the third floor was our main headquarters where all of Ninjago could be monitored. The top deck of the building  
is where the Dragon's keep is located, as well as a dock for the Destiny's Bounty (which had been kindly repaired by Dr. Julien and a team of volunteer  
builders for us).

Though life presently was close to perfect, occasionally our monitors would pick up small concentrations of dark energy. Typically these were just  
civilians who hadn't been cured when Overlord was banished. Currently, we don't have a reason as to why they weren't cured, but I had learned to channel my  
power into them to effectively restore them to normal. I had left the safety of the monastery not long ago to hunt down a remaining subjugate.

I leapt off the roof of a small shop and landed on my feet in a dark alleyway; careful to stay hidden within the shadows. Not long after, I saw something  
move past the street. I edged silently along the wall, careful not to make noise as I moved to take a look at him. He was slowly trudging down the area,  
groaning and mumbling to himself. I felt old memories flash through my mind as I remembered watching two of my brothers slowly morph into these horrid  
creatures of darkness. I crept out of the alleyway onto the street and carefully padded closer to him.

He jerked his head in my direction, giving me a wild glare through those vacantly purple eyes. A moment of tension passed through the air before he sped  
off in the opposite direction, quickly dashing through the streets. I crouched downwards and propelled myself forwards, effectively catching up to him. I  
grabbed the back of his tattered shirt and pinned him against the wall of a nearby building. He thrashed around violently, growling at me in-between  
unintelligible murmuring.

"What are you saying…?" I asked, not exactly expecting an answer from him.

"_They're coming….." _He growled with a malicious grin, "_The barriers have weakened…."_ He burst out in maniacal laughter,  
trembling beneath my grip on him.

"What..?" I demanded. He didn't respond, he merely began trying to break free again.

It was clear he wasn't going to go into detail with what exactly he was trying to tell me; I decided it was time he'd returned to himself again. I focused  
on passing on my light essence into his body. His thrashing ceased as he went still under my grip, I watched as my veins lit up with my energy; passing  
through the tips of my fingers into his body. His chalky white shin returned to its normal pigment, the dark shadows under his eyes disappeared as his eyes  
themselves softened and once again displayed emotion. I released my grip as he dropped down, swaying slightly, but remained conscious.

"_Uh…?_ What happened?" He asked, looking around in a slightly confused manner.

"It's a bit of a long story. Don't worry, everything's alright now, you should return home; your family is no doubt worried sick about you," I reassured  
him.

"Thank you, sir," He replied kindly. He walked off down the sidewalk groggily. Before long he had left my sight.

"What do you mean, Lloyd?" Kai asked me, after explaining the story to him for the seventh time to him.

"He told me that some…_thing…?_ Had awakened. He said that some kind of barrier weakened," I replied in growing annoyance.

"Does this mean the Overlord plans to return soon?" Asked Cole,

"I don't know. But I sense it is not a good omen, considering this man told you this while under corruption," Zane chimed in.

Jay opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Nya, who had announced dinner was ready. We all eagerly went down to the lower level of our  
headquarters for our meal.

Dinner went down normally, nothing particularly out-of-the-ordinary happened other than Cole getting a new makeover from the bowl of mashed potatoes that  
had been thrown at his face; courtesy of Jay. Afterwards, we dumped out dishes in the kitchen, we would clean them later. The others dashed off to go play  
video games; I lingered a bit in the kitchen. Something didn't seem right; the air, seemed subtly thicker and offsetting. I felt almost as if something  
invisible was breathing down my neck. I was about to dismiss it as merely exhaustion from the day; until I felt the a deep rumble reverberate from beneath  
the surface of Ninjago.


	3. Chapter 3

~Bellus~

The clacking of my boots against hard concrete echoed through the empty streets. The bright lights of the 'Old time Hollywood' style streets had once  
dazzled me with their playfulness, but now they carried the feeling of the endless loneliness over the countless years of imprisonment. The chamber  
currently holding me captive was created to mirror the main interests of my mind, occasionally changing slightly in weather, terrain, and architecture  
depending on my overall mood. The chamber was much larger on the inside then out, and one might even forget that it was a prison. The only reminder of my  
captivity was the sky, which instead looked more like a ceiling than the boundless heavens of the outside world.

The chambers had interconnected doorways, which allowed us to visit eachother on occasion, though I didn't enjoy their company very much. They were often  
very unruly and didn't get along very well. We generally couldn't spend extended periods of time in the same room without getting into a fight. Most of the  
time, I would sit out of their 'meetings' as now they could be labeled as more of a frat party than an important get-together.

"Bellus," A familiar voice echoed through the air, I decided to ignore it, as it was easily discernible as one of the others,

"_Bellus_" It repeated, a bit more annoyed than before,

_"Bellus!" _  
The voice repeated once again, though now it seemed more vexed at me for not responding.

I figured, if they were trying this hard to get my attention, then it was probably an emergency, I sighed and decided to answer,

"Yes?"

"Meet in the concert hall immediately," It said back,

"What did I do?"

There was a small pause,

"Nothing. I don't suspect you are doing anything important, so I expect to see you here. It's urgent."

True, I thought. Most of the time I was merely pacing the streets of the small world; there was a mirror in the main area I called my room (though it  
wasn't much. Most of the world was merely for show and explanation) that allowed me to view the outside world, and even focus directly on individuals. I  
had stopped using it recently, as all I saw only seemed to deepen my sorrow. I had watched my dear pet grow into a being of extreme power to only get beat  
down and eventually get destroyed, and again watched her father rise up from his banishment to be once again be sent deeper into his capture. It was then  
that I felt the barriers of the chamber weaken slightly, it wasn't enough to provide escape but I felt eventually the walls would shatter, allowing us to  
finally feel freedom again.

I walked down the brightly lit streets to the doorway connecting the chambers. As I passed through, I was engulfed in a bright blue light and my  
surroundings morphed. The bright city lights changed to a soft blue sheen, the brick buildings transformed into a wide, very large orchestra hall. I easily  
recognized the voices of my siblings arguing with eachother over something. I walked up to the brightly lit stage where the others were sitting.

Their faces slowly came into view, their tall forms turned to look at me as I casually strolled towards them. They stopped talking as I joined the group,

"So," I began, "What's this about?" I asked,

The one on the far left, Zephyr, turned to me, "We may have found a way to escape the prison," he said. This caught my immediate interest,

"How?" I inquired,

To my right another voice, Naziri, chimed in,

"Father told us once that our combined power could destroy any barrier if needed to," She began, "We believe he may have been referring to our chambers. He  
is not one to give information we wouldn't use in life,"

"I suppose…." I responded.

Mizunii, who stood to the left of Naziri cut in,

"So do we just-"He reached to grab Zephyr's hand, only to have it smacked away,

"_Don't touch me!_" He spat at him. Mizunii gave him a hard slap in return, causing Zephyr to growl at him, eventually breaking out into a sissy  
fight between the two. This caused Naziri to try breaking up the two and ended up getting her foot stomped on. She screamed in rage and shoved them onto  
the floor, Solaris, who had been standing idle next to Pretissimo tried to calm her down, but was greeted with an elbow to her stomach. She groaned and  
jabbed Naziri in her ribs, making her fall on top of Zephyr and Mizunii. I figured this would go on forever so I decided to try my best to stop them,

"Everybody calm down! What's wrong with you!?" I screamed. They looked up at me with slightly annoyed expressions on their faces before brushing themselves  
off and getting back into whatever order they were in beforehand.

"How do we combine power?" Pretissimo asked,

An idea came to mind, I held out my hands, palms open. Zephyr and Naziri, who were at either side of me, did the same, laying their open palms onto mine.  
Solaris and Pretissimo glanced at eachother before doing the same. After the circle closed I felt an instant surge of energy flow through my body. I  
glanced at the others; they were wide-eyed as they began to glow with their signature colors. I looked down at myself and realized I was glowing as well. I  
focused on harnessing the surge of power within me; I closed my eyes and felt a powerful burst. I felt the grip on my hands tighten as I had almost a  
'falling up' sensation come over me. My eyes shot open and I realized we were shooting up into the night sky. I let go of the others and allowed myself to  
dissolve into dark smoke, shooting down towards the city below.

Freedom. It had been so long since I'd seen Ninjago. It had changed a lot since I was young. I stopped when I came to what looked like an abandoned medical  
ward. It seemed quite aged, probably used during the time of the Serpentine rule over Ninjago. I changed back to my traditional form and carefully pushed  
open the door. It creaked open and fell off the hinges. I panicked and tried to put it back in place, but it merely fell again with a loud clang. I  
proceeded through the small building. It was empty, aside from a few wires hanging from the ceiling.

I stepped through the hallway into another room; weak rumbling that sounded as if a large machine were running resonated from the room. The only thing that  
seemed to be left in the room was a large capsule hooked up to a computer. There was a loud shuttering sound and the computer flickered off. The mechanical  
rumbling ceased as the capsule slowly opened, revealing the sleeping figure of a girl inside.

I gingerly crept up to her and took a look at her. She definitely wasn't human. Her black hair seemed to have almost a purple sheen when reflected what  
little light there was in the room. The top half of her face was covered in a mixture of black and deep red scales, which seemed to travel all the way down  
her back and around her shoulders. The bottom half of her face and front of her body had typical human skin. She had some type of marking on her collarbone  
that looked like it had been burned into the flesh. She wore a ragged white hospital gown that was slightly tattered and dirt smudged.

Her eyes instantly shot open and she gasped. They were slitted, her scleras were a light pink rather than white, and her irises were a deep red with a  
darker ring surrounding her pupil. She sat up; her facial expression was rather vacant. She looked at me,

"What is your name?" I asked her,

A confused look came across her face,

"My…name?" she thought for a moment, "My…my name is Tohno."


	4. Chapter 4

~Cole~

I awoke to sunlight streaming through the windows of our bedroom early in the morning. This typically is usually how my brothers and I wake up; being that  
the newly built monastery always caught the first light of dawn. I groggily rolled out of bed and laid face-down on the floor for a moment before groaning  
and pushing myself up onto my feet. I suppose by now I should be used to the early wakeup call having been a ninja for years, however it was still for some  
unknown reason a great feat to achieve every morning.

I somehow managed to drag myself into the kitchen and lazily flop onto the nearest chair. The others were already awake, yet the only one who seemed at all  
alive was Lloyd whom looked a bit tense. He, unlike the others, who had already devoured their meal, was playing lazily with his food.

"Is something wrong Lloyd?" I asked,

"Wuh..? Oh, no…nothing happened," He replied shakily.

He was a terrible liar. It was clear there was something bothering him. I was about to ask him again what was wrong when I heard the door slide open. When  
it clicked to a stop, Lloyd jumped so roughly I almost thought he would have a heart attack right there. I decided not to bother him with my questions.  
Sensei Wu walked into the room and gave him a slightly concerned look before dismissing it and continuing through to the kitchen. I suspected he was on his  
way out the backdoor; there was a doorway outside through that way. Lloyd turned to Sensei before he exited the room,

"Uncle?" He called. Sensei looked over his shoulder at the boy,

"Yes Lloyd?" He answered.

"Did my grandfather keep a journal? Or some kind of records or something?" He asked nonchalantly.

Sensei thought for a second before saying, "Yes, he kept a journal. I believe I put it where we keep our old scrolls."

"Thanks," Said Lloyd before he ran off out of the room. I glanced at his plate; he hadn't eaten anything.

"Lloyd!" I called down the hall, he slowed to a stop.

"What, Cole?" He called back,

"Did you eat any of your food?" I asked,

"Er. No Cole, you can have it if you really want it," he said back. This wasn't unusual among my brothers and I, we were technically human trashcans  
for each other; if one of us didn't want something from our plate someone else would eat it. I took his plate and heated it up in the microwave before  
sitting down to eat my breakfast.

-

Later that night I was sent to take care of some 'important business'. I slunk through Ninjago City silently, moving quickly through to the area to the  
zone in question. The surveillance cameras had picked up a disturbance near an old storehouse. I volunteered to go since nothing else interesting had  
happened in weeks. On the surveillance screens we had seen a vague shadow of a figure hunched over and slowly lumbering across the city. We had tracked the  
location of this mystery man to a large storage facility. We figured it was just another corrupted human with residual darkness from Overlord, however  
Lloyd had instructed me quite firmly to wear a headset for communication. He had had an unsettling air of paranoia around him all day; I was beginning to  
wonder what he had read in the Spinjitsu Master's journal.

After about thirty minutes of slinking through the town between buildings and alleyways (to avoid attention,) I finally made it to the storehouse. It was  
huge, nearly the size of an amphitheater. I made my way inside it, pushing the door open. It made a constant loud whine as the rusty metal jerked open. I  
looked over at the direction the doors opened; inwards. There were no visible doorknobs on the inside, only a frightening indentation of what looked like a  
handle that had been violently torn out. I decided to grab two armfuls of sandbags that had been discarded and propped the door open. They were in good  
condition and would hold it open for the time being. I unsheathed my elemental blade, the colorful light illuminating the whole space. I heard something  
shift near the corners of the room followed by the sound of something being knocked over. I stalked closer to where I heard the noise, silently padding  
over the dirt-smudged floor. The shadows my blade cast slowly moved behind the illuminated objects, morphing as I moved closer. Nothing in particular  
seemed out of the ordinary until a new shadow appeared behind the empty boxes and barrels. A humanoid figure rose up from behind and opened its bright  
eyes. The figure reached to its side and unsheathed a long katana. It slowly moved closer to me as I stood ready to spring into battle at any moment.

The figure stepped into the light of my blade, taking on the appearance of a young girl. The bottom half of her face was covered by a mask, while the  
majority of her head was concealed by a large reddish-purple hood. In the little space where her face was visible, two large pink eyes glared  
widely at me. Short black hair fell around her face, ending just above her jaw line. She wore what looked like a black leotard under a red-violet trimmed  
white Cheongsam that was cut off at the sleeves and below her chest, neatly sewn over with a new border. Her arms were wrapped up to her wrists, in which  
underneath she wore black gloves. She wore baggy white pants trimmed in the same reddish color which tightened at her knees, where her legs were wrapped  
again with cloth. She wore on her feet black shinobi shoes. Around her stomach area she had various straps and buckles connecting her sword sheath to a  
belt fastened around her hips. Her skin had a very odd texture, and I could have sworn I saw scales on her shoulders as well as on her face.

She advanced on me and skillfully swung her katana at me; I barely managed to dodge it as I retaliated by slamming my sword into the metal floor. The  
elemental blade caused violent tremors to resonate through the floor. My attacker stumbled for a second before dashing off out of sight; I whirled around  
just in time to see her kicking the sandbags out from in front of the open door. It shut with a loud slam that resonated through the entire building.

I panicked and reached for my headset; pressing the small button that activated the line of connection between here and the base I called desperately for  
help;

"Help! Is anybody there? I'm locked in battle with the one we picked up on radar; the doors have no handles…they open inwards. I'm trapped…!" I called to  
whomever, no answer. I tried again,

"Guys! Anybody! Is anyone there!?" There were a few moments of silence before a panicked voice replied,

"Cole what's happening!? Are you alright? We're coming right now!" Lloyd's voice rang through my headset before cutting off into static.

The girl came dashing up to me with her sword brought up, ready to swing down. I swung my blade up to block her attack; her blade landed on mine causing  
the elemental force inside it to explode into the air as another earthquake shook the building. She staggered back once more, however now she seemed more  
prepared to rebound with a stronger attack. She ran her hand along the blade of her sword, making it appear to vibrate with a powerful wavelength. She  
advanced on me again, bringing her katana down; I blocked it again, however, this time the odd vibration of the enchanted katana somehow cut through the  
nearly indestructible blade. Large cracks ran down the elemental sword; in shock I staggered back away from her katana. She ran up and surprised me with a  
hard punch to my stomach. I recovered almost immediately and ran for the doors.

I was met with a hard crash into the metal as I remembered there was no way out from the inside. I panicked again and slammed myself a few more times  
against the doors harder each time until I was exhausted completely. My attacker once again was running at me as I pulled up my elemental sword in a last  
futile attempt to protect myself. Her sword came down on my blade again and with its powerful vibration snapped mine in two. The blade of the katana came  
further down as I felt my shirt rip open, then the searing pain of skin slicing shot through me.

My vision turned red as I heard the distant echo of my brothers' panicked voices. The last thing I remember seeing was my bright red blood spilling onto  
the floor as I fell into a calm unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

~Lloyd Garmadon~

_Beep….beep….beep…_I sat with the others in the small hospital room. I looked at the small digital clock on top of the small shelf near the window. 1:30; It was pretty late. I had tried to get sleep earlier; the chair I was sitting in however was so uncomfortable it was difficult to even sit in it. I looked over at the slumbering mass in the bedstead by my side. Cole's chest was heavily bandaged and he himself was hooked up to countless machines. The monitor reading his heartbeat occasionally fluctuated in uneven beeps. I stood up and walked over to a more secluded area in the room and sat on the small bench by the entrance to the room. I made sure to see that my brothers were fast asleep before taking my grandfather's journal out of the pocket of my jacket. There was a small reading light clipped to the tattered cover of the old leather-bound book. I flicked it on and opened the book to the last page I had left off.

_Demons  
Beings that come from the Underworld. Their species is typically quite docile and almost never leave their home realm. Each Demon has a specific color that affects which elements they are able to manipulate. There are seven colors and out of those seven, five are able to manipulate two elements at once. After careful examination, I have been able to conclude which controls which;  
Red – Fire  
Orange (Known among the species as Ochre)– Fire, Earth  
Yellow – Fire, Lightning  
Green – Earth, Lightning  
Blue – Ice,Lightning  
Purple – Fire, Ice  
Indigo – Darkness  
There are also two types of Demons currently in the Underworld;  
The Yasashi are typically very tame and have very good manners. They live in the calmer areas of the Underworld.  
The Daku are more uncooperative and fights among them are not uncommon. They live in the more heavily popular areas of the Underworld.  
There is also a type that is extremely rare, they are known as the Nyutoraru. They belong to neither type of Demon and those born are cast out of both areas until found by another. The most astounding feature these creatures exhibit is their ability to shift to one of the two types. Typically, outcasts shift to the alignment (Benign will shift to Yasashi and Malignant will shift to Daku) of their caretaker. _

I flipped the page. There was an entry about Overlord;

_Overlord had traveled to the Underworld a while back and returned recently. He has begun his attacks against us again, yet they still aren't as frequent as before. After paying a small visit to him under an agreement of short peace between us, I had discovered he had kidnapped young Demons. He had brought with him one of each color variation. He had explained to me that they were Nyutoraru and nobody would have wanted them anyway. The children had almost instantly shifted to Daku from Overlord's dark energy. They are quite friendly, but I fear what Overlord plans to use them for. _

Previously I had read an entry about an experiment the Serpentine experiment in which they had tried to mix human DNA with the DNA of the five tribes to try and genetically engineer some sort of new type of soldier in their army. This entry was further in the journal; I had been skipping pages when I found it in our archives. I was instructed by Sensei to stay back at our monastery, but the nagging worry at the back of my mind had gotten the best of me. I suppose Cole had sent out a distress call because the others came following close behind saying they were going with me.

I had gotten a small glimpse of what had attacked him before it jumped through the skylight in the old building. It obviously wasn't human, and its eyes had reminded me of Pythor's. I had a bad feeling that whatever had attacked Cole was what I had read about in the journal. Something also told me that the attack was planned, Cole was the strongest physically; taking him out first would put a big dent in our team. The nurse had said he would survive, but it would be a while before he could fight with us again.

The next morning my brothers and I were notified that someone had been sighted that was still corrupted with Overlord's darkness; we sent Kai and Jay to take care of it together in case something bad happened. I had decided to stay back in the room and make sure nothing else happened to Cole. Zane had gone down to the cafeteria to eat breakfast. I pulled out the journal and began reading again.

It was noon by the time Kai and Jay got back, Zane was still down in the Lobby and I had just put down the book. We had decided to get back to the monastery and leave Cole alone for a while. The hospital was requested to call us once he woke up; He had been unconscious for nearly three days now. As we came up to the huge double doors above the large stairway I began to feel a nagging tug in the back of my mind. This made me quite uneasy; as I typically only felt this when dark energy was present. I burst through the doors and immediately tripped over something. I heard a loud high-pitched blaring sound before hitting the ground; I looked over at my feet at what had tripped me. I didn't recall owning a saxophone. I pushed myself up to my feet and curiously picked up the instrument, what confused me most was how it had made sound when there was no one who had played it.

I was about to disregard it as just some random object Sensei or my father had brought home until I felt it move in my hands, jerking around trying to pry itself out of my grip. It once again blared out sound, this time right next to my ear. I heard a new, slightly accented voice scream from the other room,  
"Who's got hold of my sassophono!?"  
Someone came running through the other room flailing around what looked like a conductor's baton. He stopped momentarily in front of me wide-eyed before whacking my arm with the baton and yanking the instrument out of my arms.  
"Mettere le mani dalla mia proprieta!" he screamed at me, I wasn't exactly sure which language it was, nor what he had said to me but I had a pretty good idea.  
My brothers stared at him in silence, I myself was wondering why he was in here at all. He didn't look human at all; his skin was completely white, his face had very sharp features. Under his eyes were three dark lines, the middle traveling halfway down his cheeks. His eyes themselves were weird enough, the whites of his eyes were instead pitch black; his irises were a vibrant blue while his pupils themselves were slitted like a cat's. He wore a bright blue tuxedo and a small top hat that floated above his head. His hair was black and was tied into a short low-hanging ponytail behind his head. In one hand he held his baton, in the other he held a doughnut which he had probably stolen from the kitchen. Although his physical appearance was rather strange, he wasn't very intimidating. He took a bite from the doughnut and looked at me angrily.

I cleared my throat and politely asked, "Excuse me, what are you doing here sir?" he gave me a weird look,  
"I just broke out of a millennium-long banishment. I need a place to say, you have quite the establishment here and I heard you take in those who need help?" He said, crossing his hands behind his back and grinning arrogantly. I had to fight back the urge to smack that look off his face, I looked at my brothers, they had the look that said _you handle this._

I thought for a moment before coming to a conclusion, "You can stay here for two nights at the most. Then you will need to take your business elsewhere."  
He relaxed a bit then proceeded to walk into the other room and flop down on the couch.  
"You know," He said, "I could get used to this."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'm very sorry about the lack of updates. This fanfiction is more commonly updated over at DeviantART, where the bulk of my stuff is. I go by the same username there if you would like to chevk it out :)**

~Bellus~

I pushed open the heavy doors to the police station and observed the area. It was quite monotonous, nothing very out of the ordinary. There were a few officers blearily sitting around behind desks, most flipping through old magazines or even dozing off. It was quite late; I figured visiting hours were well over. The officers were tired and weak enough to easily manipulate, though I didn't want to catch any unwanted attention.

I had disguised myself earlier as human with use of a tea I had swiped from Jamonokai a few days back. I walked up to the main counter where a worn out looking officer had propped his feet up and was flipping through what looked like an adult magazine. I cleared my throat trying to get his attention; when he didn't respond I slammed my fist against the counter. This caught his mind, and he shot me an annoyed glare.

"Visiting hours are over." He said to me in a dull tone. He looked back to what he was reading. I slammed my fist on the counter again, grabbing the attention of the other officers in the room. I felt a hand grab my shoulder,

"Miss, we're going to have to ask you to leave," He spoke sternly. My arm shot out and grabbed his throat, just over his Vena Cava and gave it a hard shock; it wasn't an attack that would kill him but instead would cause his thoughts to go blank, temporarily disabling him. The other officers snapped out of their tired daze and advanced towards me. I simply repeated the attack to those who tried to stop me. One however snuck up on me from behind and jabbed and activated tazer into my spine, causing my vision to turn red as my mind went completely vacant. I fell to the floor as I faded from consciousness.

I awoke on a hard thin mattress in a small room. My senses slowly returned as I realized I was in a jail cell made to temporarily hold convicts until they were tried in court. I looked around the room, there were three other cells, in the one next to me sat a young boy. He looked over at me, acknowledging I had woken up. He was wearing a large beanie cap with a flap hanging over his face. He wore an open overshirt that was half white and half green. Underneath that, he had on a black and white checkered shirt; there was also a pair of goggles draped around his neck. He sported baggy jeans that had various pockets and straps, his shoes were black skater shoes that looked a tad too big for him. He had a few burn marks across his face and neck, and also looked as if he were wearing red and blue contacts-perhaps to look what humans describe as "cool".

"Yuh' pulled some crazy shit back there dude. Where'd yah' learn to do that?" He asked. His rather rude tone was bothering me a bit, but I decided to answer him regardless;

"Do what?"

"That memory messer-upper thing; the guards don't remember a thing…d'ya think you could maybe teach me t'do thah'?"

"I don't think your kind is capable of such power,"

"You callin' me stupid?"

"No, I…." I looked over at the guard that was supposed to be keeping watch over us; he was asleep, "I'm not human" I said to him,

"Are'yuh one of them stone dudes?" He asked,

"No, I'm a Daku-er-someone from the Underworld." I answered to him, I got curious about why exactly he was here, "What exactly did you do to get in here?"

"I built myself some ice machine an' tried freezing Ninjago City. Them ninja dudes stopped me before I got a chance to test it out" He said,

He didn't come off as one to be very bright, though if he was experienced with machinery he could be rather useful. I walked closer to his cell. His was separated from mine by bars that I could easily slip my arms through. I reached into his cell, earning myself a perplexed look from him. He got off the squeaky bed and walked over to me.

"Would you like to come with me? I could use someone with your experience," I told him, "What's your name?"

"Beats sittin' here all night, how do you plan to escape though" He asked skeptically, "Name's Nigel by the way, though I prefer t'be called Shark,"

"It's quite simple, Nigel," I grabbed his arms and dissolved into my shadow form, bringing the boy with me. I phased through the wall and shot up into the sky. I traveled in my new form past a barrier I had set up days ago in the sky, which concealed my current residence. It was a large temple I had created; the act of it however had tired me out and had left me unconscious for nearly a week.

I landed at the main front area and changed back to my original form. Nigel immediately flopped down on the floor and laid there for a few moments before pushing himself to his feet. He turned to look at me and gave a nervous squeak.

"Calm yourself boy, I will not harm you. If you agree to join me, you may stay here. You will not be targeted by any law enforcement, and you will get your own private workshop to build anything you'd like." I offered.

"Uh huh sure whatever you like just please_ don't hurt me_" He said shakily. He cowered behind a nearby light post; "Y'weren't kiddin' when you said you weren't human,"

He managed to regain his composure and allowed me to lead him inside. We passed by a few creatures Overlord had given to me to keep me company during imprisonment. They didn't speak, though they still intimidated the poor human. I led him to a vacant room. It was quite large; there was a big sliding door that led to the courtyard outside. There was a smaller door at the opposite end of the room that led to his soon-to-be workshop.

"The minions can build any furniture you'd like," I said to him. He acknowledged my statement with a nod of his head and strolled into the empty room. I ordered a few minions to join him as he shut the door.

-  
I stared into my mirror, almost not completely recognizing myself. Not only was I much older but I was now wearing makeup and had my hair straightened with the help of Tohno. She had a large bruise on her arm from her battle with that boy in Ninjago city, but was otherwise fine. I had found out much about the group of vigilante ninja that have managed to overcome every obstacle put in their path. I figured they would interfere too much with my plans, so I had sent her to debilitate the strongest physically one from their team.

I had been invited to a formal party in the Underworld. This year it's being hosted by the Witches; a species of magician Underworld dwellers. Witches, for the most part, appear human. The only main difference is that the particular species' hair color is anything _but_ the typical human palette. I was bringing Tohno along with me, whom was dressed in a tight purple dress with a turtleneck-type collar. She had complained multiple times about her scaleless skin showing, it wasn't something to be insecure about. Nigel had opted to come, though I was worried about the collateral damage he would cause.

I put a bit more thought into the hosts of the party. While Witches are not physically strong, their magic is quite powerful. Perhaps getting one to join me would help greatly. What my great "master plan" is? I want to try and succeed in what Overlord had failed to do. I, of course was not nearly as powerful as him, though with use of a different strategy than his perhaps it could be possible to achieve what he had dreamed of.

Overcome with eagerness, I set off with Tohno into the Underworld.


End file.
